Fur Elise
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: AU/Dia mengirimiku partitur dan bunga mawar putih setiap pukul lima sore/Musik tidak bisa menghilangkan bau mesiu pada tubuhku/Lebih baik daripada berbohong, aku diam/For Amane and Sakamoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Fur Elise (c) Bethoven

Story (c) Daisy

Crucify My Love (c) X-Japan

**Warning (s)**: AU, perhatikan cetak miring yang menandakan sebuah _flashback, _ada banyak _chara's pov_ di sini.

**Note: **_Twoshot _ini kupersembahkan buat **ceruleanday, Furu-pyon, Daniyal Sheva, Reinnne, Arzhetty, **yang barusan ultah **Harayosaki Ochi, Azuka Kanahara, Michi, Nono Mishima, Rin Wolf Sakamoto **dan **Evey Charen.**

**

* * *

**

**Fur Elise**

Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti Bethoven, kehilangan cinta bahkan tidak ada yang mampu menerjemahkan tiap nada yang ia ciptakan untuk siapa.

Aku hanya ingin menjadikan melodi ini sebagai salah satu bukti bahwa hanya engkau yang aku cintai, tiada yang lain.

Aku hanya ingin menjadikan suaramu sebagai instrumen terakhir yang kudengar.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi Bethoven.

* * *

**Berlin, 2008**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku dan musik telah melebur menjadi satu kesatuan. Semua orang di dunia ini menjadikan musik sebagai sebuah sumber kebahagiaan. Musik yang diperdengarkan di negara ini juga berfungsi sedemikian pentingnya: mengiringi tarian, sebagai salam khas seorang pria pada wanita, menjadi bunyi-bunyian wajib setiap toko, media semangat bagi anak-anak yang tengah berlatih bola, dan sebagainya. Sayangnya, kehadiran musik dalam hidupku hanyalah sebagai sebuah awal dari pertumpahan darah.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sangat mencintai musik. Baginya, setapak dari langkahnya adalah sebuah melodi yang terus mengalir. Dia akan terus membawa ke manapun musik ke tempat ia pergi. Kutahu, dia adalah seorang pemain biola yang sangat berbakat. Setiap gesekan yang ia berikan mampu membuatku merasa menjadi bukan aku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya ketika aku baru saja melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku. Ia sedang berlatih biola di tengah pasar, di depan sekelompok anak kecil. Tak lama setelah itu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti, biolanya rusak. Lalu ia pergi dan membuat anak-anak kecil itu bersedih.

Saat itu aku diam, aku hanya mengamatinya dari balik tembok pembatas dua buah toko. Aku melihatnya bersedih, berhenti berlatih dan pulang. Aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya.

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mengaguminya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu tentang tanganku? Tentang tanganku yang sudah terbiasa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang ke dunia lain. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang kini terus mengamatinya dalam persembunyian di atas gedung ini, melihatnya berlatih biola sambil bermain-main dengan anak kecil. Ia akan terus bermain dan bermain sampai senja mengajaknya kembali ke toko alat musik sang nenek.

Dia membuatku selalu ingin belajar mengenai beberapa pemuka musik: Vivaldi, Mozart, Haydn, dan Bethoven. Dia mengajariku—secara tidak langsung—mengenai sebuah perjuangan dari orang-orang terkemuka di dunianya. Aku berpikir bahwa jika aku bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, maka aku akan menjadi diriku yang lain. Aku mengikuti ke manapun langkahnya pergi. Aku bahkan bisa menyesap harumnya segelas kopi sama dengan yang ia minum ketika waktu minum kopi tiba—pukul empat sore. Seolah aku benar-benar bisa berhubungan dengannya hanya karena sebuah lambaian—yang ia tujukan bukan untukku tentunya.

Lambat laun, aku pun merasa bahwa dia adalah melodiku.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

"_Letter_..."

Sudah kesekiankalinya aku mendapat sebuah surat dan bunga mawar putih tanpa keterangan pengirim setiap pukul lima sore. Dan ketika kubuka amplopnya, isinya adalah partitur musik klasik yang hampir mirip dengan melodi milik Bethoven, ah itu memang Fur Elise. Kebiasaan ini sudah kuterima sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku selalu mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut. Aku selalu berusaha berlari lebih cepat ketika membuka pintu agar bisa bertemu dengan pengirimnya. Sampai suatu ketika di salah satu suratnya terdapat sebaris pesan untuk melodi yang ia kirimkan: _cinta yang bisu._

Meskipun begitu aku tetap menjaga lembaran demi lembaran partitur hingga kini memenuhi sebuah folder khusus. Bila dirangkai, maka partitur itu merupakan pecahan sebuah melodi yang menunggu kelengkapannya—yang tidak kuketahui kapan partitur lainnya terkumpul.

Orang itu membuatku untuk sabar menunggu.

Aku akan terus ingat pada partitur-partitur ini. Kebetulan nenek yang memunyai toko antik tempat kutinggal ini selalu membutuhkan wajahku sebagai model untuk menjual bingkai-bingkainya, dan aku sesekali meminta difoto di dekat pajangan partitur yang kususun sedemikian rupa di dinding.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum, Nak?" pinta Tsunade-sama, dia nenek-nenek yang kumaksud. Sudah tua tetapi masih terlihat begitu kuat. Dia juga orang Jepang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti tentang kehidupannya yang menurutku absurd. Dia mengataiku sebagai barang antik: tidak banyak orang yang tahu namun memiliki nilai ekstetika tinggi. Mungkin karena aku sudah beranjak 25 tahun dan aku belum pernah sekali pun berkencan dengan seorang pria.

"Apakah ini memang benar-benar bagus? Kenapa aku ragu, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan seleraku, Nak. Ayo, tersenyumlah dan berikan banyak uang padaku. Fufu..."

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum ringan untuknya. Aku menyelesaikan beberapa pemotretan untuk Tsunade-_sama _dengan senang hati. Aku selalu ingin menghormatinya, paling tidak karena hanya dia yang bisa menjagaku selama aku berada di negara ini.

"Bisakah aku mendapat waktu lebih lama untuk menjaga toko?" tanyaku.

"_Sure love_. Biasanya orang-orang yang bekerja di sini akan mencari alasan untuk mendapatkan libur lebih panjang."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Menit-menitku bersama Tsunade-_sama _sudah berlalu dengan tenang seperti jam yang berlalu manjadi hari, hari menjadi minggu, minggu menjadi bulan, bulan menjadi tahun, hingga kini sudah berjalan lebih dari satu tahun aku menunggu seseorang memunculkan dirinya di hadapanku dengan membawa sebuah partitur pelengkap. Aku masih tetap menunggunya.

* * *

Jari-jari itu terpaut, berkejaran, saling mengisi, saling melengkapi, dan bergantian memberikan melodi pada sebuah biola yang dibunyikan. Alunan yang tercipta pun seakan mampu mengajak seseorang untuk berhenti sejenak lalu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ketenangan yang ada walau hanya sebentar. Sebuah simponi piano yang bernada awal E #D E mampu ia ubah menjadi bentuk lain. Matanya turut terpejam, merasakan semilir angin yang hinggap menyambut helaian rambut panjangnya. Toko yang ia jaga tiba-tiba membisu dan beberapa anak kecil antre seperti sedang menonton suatu pertunjukan bertopeng—yang biasanya ada di malam Natal.

Kalau ditanya mengapa Sakura Haruno memiliki bakat luar biasa dengan jari-jarinya, maka jawaban yang paling tepat adalah sebuah latihan yang serius dan bakat alami dari sang ayah. Ia tidak dilahirkan secara ajaib menjadi Sakura sang violinist muda. Ia menyukai biola dari sebelum ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Salahkan saja sang ayah—Mr. Haruno—yang menjejali semua anaknya dengan musik-musik klasik bahkan sebelum mereka lahir. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan yang berasal dari kalangan pemuka musik memang suatu kebanggaan sendiri bagi Sakura. Dari hal sesederhana itulah Sakura mendapat suatu tuntutan besar untuk menguasai lebih banyak dari yang ayahnya ketahui. Itu impian besar Sakura hingga mendamparkannya di kota yang melegenda seperti Berlin ini.

"_I think enough for today. You can come back next time , guys. I will wait you," _katanya pada seorang anak bertopi merah dengan lemah lembut. Tak lama kemudian anak-anak kecil di hadapannya tersenyum paham dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri bersama alat-alat musik klasik yang dijual di toko milik Tsunade.

**Deng... Deng... Deng...**

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya menyusun beberapa barang di rak saat mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda jam kota menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Mata beriris hijau milik Sakura dengan cepat menulusuri tempat di sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu. Ia lantas berlari ke luar toko, menuju kotak surat yang ada di depan bangunan utama. Sakura terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

Beberapa menit setelah menyadari hal yang ia cari tidak ada, ia kembali ke dalam toko. Saat hendak masuk, Sakura melihat seorang pria yang membawa secarik kertas. Ia memerhatikan gelagat pria tersebut yang memandangi dalam rumah Tsunade—yang berdekatan dengan toko musiknya. Sakura turut mengikuti ekor matanya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, ketika kaki-kaki kekar si pria hendak melangkah ke dalam, buru-buru Sakura menahannya dengan sopan.

"_Sorry, can you stay here? It is my boss' house,_" tegur Sakura sesopan mungkin.

Pria itu terlihat malu-malu dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangnya. "_Yes, I'm sorry."_

Sakura tersenyum ramah."_Would you like to buy something?"_

Pria itu terlihat malu-malu dan sungkan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. _"Yeah, may be a clarinet. I love to play it with my favorite song by Bethoven, Fur Elise," _jawab pria itu canggung.

Sakura kembali membuat suasana lebih akrab. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang diremas sang pria—sebuah amplop yang sering ia lihat sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura bukan orang kurang ajar yang nekad merebut kertas itu dan melihat isinya hanya karena penasaran.

"_Just a moment, I'll bring some examples and you can choose one of them."_

Sakura mengajak calon pembelinya masuk ke bangunan toko lalu beranjak ke tempat penyimpanan klarinet yang berada agak ke dalam toko tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh para pembeli di luar. Sakura mengabsen satu persatu barang dagangannya dengan teliti agar mendapatkan barang yang sesuai dengan selera pembeli.

Kurang dari lima menit singgah, sang pria sudah merasa gelisah dan pandangannya hanya terfokus pada terowongan utama kota Berlin—yang kebetulan dekat dengan toko Tsunade. Dari matanya terlihat beribu kegelisahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk, "_Sorry, Miss. I've to go." _Baru saja pria itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun tiba-tiba...

"Hai, tunggu dulu! Aku sudah menemukan beberapa yang bagus," kata Sakura.

Pria itu berhenti dan menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Kau orang Jepang juga ya?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang besok di jam yang sama ke sini untuk mengambil klarinet yang kubeli. Sekarang aku pamit. Dah..."

Pria itu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri belum bisa menerjemahkan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi—sebuah khayalan?—dan dengan keberaniannya ia kembali ke dunia yang normal.

Bukan. Ini bukan khayalan. Anak-anak kecil, pria asing, klarinet. Itu semua asing. Tapi, ada hal yang harus Sakura yakini—dengan susah payah. Entah apa itu.

Dan ketika ia kembali dari pekerjaan untuk singgah ke rumah, sebuah surat kembali ada di tempat semestinya. Sakura mengambil benda tersebut lalu memandang ke arah calon pembelinya pergi tadi.

* * *

Hari berikutnya di tempat dan waktu yang sama seperti kemarin, Sakura menunggu kedatangan pria tempo hari di toko Tsunade. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang sering kali membuat Sakura kecewa. Tak sampai setengah jam, sosok yang ia tunggu tiba.

Pria: tinggi proposional, kulit putih, rambut berwarna kecoklatan, dan dia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata pria itu.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak banyak terganggu dengan keterlambatanmu, menunggumu tak jauh berbeda dari menjaga toko ini," balas Sakura sebelum ia tersenyum lepas.

Mereka pasenyum-senyum.

"Ohya, mengenai klarinet yang kemarin aku sudah menemukannya dan bisa langsung digunakan untuk bersenandung." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna merah tua dengan aksen garis-garis vertikal yang lebih gelap dan terkesan timbul.

Pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Wow, klarinet yang indah."

"Itu yang terbaik di sini, kau tidak akan menemukannya di tempat lain," kata Sakura.

"Rupanya kau sedang menginvansiku, _Miss_."

Keduanya lantas tertawa bersama.

Pria itu—untuk kesekiankalinya—melihat jam tangan dan buru-buru membayarkan sejumlah uang atas klarinet yang ia beli pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap kecewa atas kepergiaannya. "Kali ini benar-benar minta maaf karena aku ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi minggu depan di taman kota, hm?" tawarnya.

"Memang sayang sekali kalau harus buru-buru."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tapi maukah kau datang? Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku terhadapmu."

Sakura tersenyum lepas, "Baiklah."

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Siapa? Kenapa bisa membuatnya begitu mudah tersenyum? Siapa? Siapa pria itu? Aku melihat seorang pria yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia dan begitu hangat, nyaman.

* * *

Pria berambut coklat itu berjalan menyusuri gang sempit antar bangunan untuk sampai di tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Tak lama kemudian hujan dengan lebatnya mengguyur tubuh pria itu dengan cepat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar lekas sampai di tempat parkir. Namun, berselang satu menit setelah hujan ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan refleks yang sangat bagus, Ia berbalik lalu melayangkan pukulan pada pria bertudung hitam di belakangnya—pencopet.

Buag

Sayangnya, justru pria berambut coklat itu yang terkena pukulan. Gerakan si pencopet sangat cepat dan mengakibatkan kekalahan pria malang tersebut: jatuh tersungkur dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya lalu pingsan.

Pencopet itu mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang di dalamnya.

"Neji Hyuuga, polisi, Anggota Badan Penyelidikan Pusat," kata si pencopet sebelum pergi meninggalkan tubuh yang kaku di bawah derasnya hujan.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

Neji Hyuuga, itu namanya. Ia adalah seseorang yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada hal yang membuatku terkesan padanya, sifat, tindak-tanduk, dan tutur kata. Hal-hal tersebut sangat membuatku terkagum-kagum pada sosoknya yang menawan baik. Tak jarang kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia sering berkunjung ke toko untuk melihat-lihat koleksi dan beberapa pajangan hasil pemotretan sendiri oleh Tsunade-_sama_. Biasanya Neji akan tersenyum dan memuji kepiawaianku bergaya di depan kamera, kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bingkai yang ada fotoku.

Namun, dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatku kagum terhadap sosok Neji tak lain adalah beberapa partitur yang selalu ada dalam kotak suratku sebelum dia datang ke toko. Partitur-partitur itulah yang membuatku selama ini menunggu. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya mengenai diri Neji yang lain. Apakah dia sang pria Fur Elise itu—yang selalu menuliskan puisi-puisi manis di balik lembar-lembar partitur serta setangkai bunga mawar putih.

"_Letter."_

Aku bergegas meninggalkan _grand piano _milik Tsunade-_sama _untuk mengambil surat yang baru saja datang. Alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat sosok Neji berdiri tepat di samping kotak surat—terlihat seperti habis memasukkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Hari ini ia datang lagi, lebih tepat karena memenuhi undangan khususku terhadapnya. Tidak salah lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Pria Fur Elise yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Jerman ya?" tanya Neji padaku saat sedang melihat sebuah pajangan—lukisan diriku di sebuah bangunan terkenal di Jerman.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Hm, sejak aku kecil aku ingin sekali tinggal di sini dan menjadi musisi terbaik. Aku diajarkan oleh ayah dan kakekku mengenai beberapa teori bermain alat musik seperti biola dan piano. Tapi sampai sekarang aku hanya ingin mendalami biola sebagai bakat alamku."

"Aku mau ini, berapa harganya?" Neji merogoh sakunya.

"Tidak usah, ambil saja dan anggaplah sebagai hadiah dariku."

Ia tertawa mengejek. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbisnis yang baik, Nona."

"Untuk kali ini saja tidak apa." Aku tersenyum.

Neji juga tersenyum sungkan padaku yang sedang membungkus lukisan miliknya.

Neji menghela napas, ia berjalan ke ruangan penyimpanan yang tak jauh dari ruang utama. Di dalam ruang penyimpanan aku meletakkan beberapa lukisan klasik dan beberapa pajangan khas Negara Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Neji berhenti pada meja tempatku meletakkan sebuah biola yang sudah lama sekali rusak, di sampingnya ada biola baru yang sampai sekarang aku jaga dengan baik agar tidak rusak.

"Biola ini—" kata Neji menggantung.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan mengeluarkan yang rusak, mempertontonkannya pada Neji dengan jenaka.

"Ini biola pemberian ibuku di ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh, biola pertama yang aku mainkan di sebuah opera anak panti asuhan di pusat kota Berlin. Kau tahu, itu adalah permainan biola pertamaku di negeri ini. Setelah selesai pertunjukkan tersebut aku pulang, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang mengatakan bahwa permaiananku masih sangat kurang. Maka aku memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih dengan giat agar menjadi lebih baik.

Mulai saat itu aku selalu menghabiskan waktu sore hari untuk berlatih di tengah pasar untuk meresapi aroma Jerman dengan lebih indah. Karena terlalu semangat, aku ceroboh dan merusakkan biolaku. Aku sangat sedih, sehingga aku tidak datang untuk berlatih. Tiga hari berikutnya aku kembali hanya untuk sekedar menyapa anak-anak jalanan yang sering menemaniku berlatih, lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki datang dan mengantarkan sebuah biola baru untukku. Kupikir itu pemberian dari teman, tapi mengingat tidak ada yang tahu bahwa biolaku rusak akhirnya aku menepiskan anggapan itu. Ada sepucuk surat di dalamnya yang isinya: Jangan menyerah!

Aku lantas menitipkan secarik partitur sederhana untuknya, sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Setelah itu, selama satu setengah tahun selalu ada surat berisi partitur lagu Fur Elise milik Bethoven setiap hari pukul lima sore. Hingga membuatku menunggu dan menunggu kapan orang itu menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu menunggu dan mencari keberadaan orang itu. Kau, Pria Fur Elise itu."

Aku memandang Neji dengan penuh harapan, tersenyum lagi. Sebaliknya, Neji menatapku tidak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia memelukku.

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ini lebih baik daripada harus berbohong dan melepaskannya.

Aku diam, dan entah sampai kapan aku harus diam.

Saat itu, semua dewan keamanan Jepang dan Jerman tengah disibukkan dengan Rencana Besar: penyelidikan mafia pajak dan teroris yang bersembunyi di negara ini. Aku—yang saat ini tengah menjadi anggota—mendapat tawaran menarik dari para interpol untuk mengungkap kasus mereka agar dapat dipromosikan menjadi wakil pimpinan dalam penyelidikan berikutnya.

Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, tempat utama yang menjadi titik persembunyian mereka adalah pusat Kota Berlin. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mulai melakukan penyedikan secara halus dan bersih. Aku tidak mau ada yang curiga dengan aktivitasku. Oleh karena itu aku mencari beberapa partitur terkenal sebagai alasan dan aku menggunakan dirinya.

_Aku menjalankan misi pertama dengan melakukan pengamatan di berbagai sudut kota. Tempat pertama, toko alat musik yang dijaga olehnya. Ini mungkin hanya obesesiku pada penjahat-penjahat itu, maka aku terlalu siaga dan awas pada tiap orang yang mencurigakan. Aku melihat dua-tiga orang asing masuk ke dalam toko—aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu. Baru beberapa langkah aku hendak mengikuti, dia menghentikanku._

_"Sorry, can you stay here? It is my boss' house," tegur Sakura sesopan mungkin._

_Aku sungkan, malu-malu dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangku. "Yes, I'm sorry."_

_Sakura tersenyum ramah."Would you like to buy something?"_

_"Yeah, may be a clarinet. I love to play it with my favorite song by Bethoven, Fur Elise," jawabku._

_Sakura kembali membuat suasana lebih akrab. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang kuremas._

_"Just a moment, I'll bring some examples and you can choose one of them."_

_Sakura mengajakku masuk ke bangunan toko lalu beranjak ke tempat penyimpanan klarinet yang berada agak ke dalam toko tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh para pembeli di luar. Sakura mengabsen satu persatu barang dagangannya dengan teliti agar mendapatkan barang yang sesuai dengan selera pembeli._

_Kurang dari lima menit aku singgah, aku merasa gelisah dan pandanganku hanya terfokus pada terowongan utama kota Berlin—aku melihat kelompok yang kuincar. Aku kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengejar dan mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka. "Sorry, Miss. I've to go." Baru saja aku hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun tiba-tiba..._

_"Hai, tunggu dulu! Aku sudah menemukan beberapa yang bagus," kata Sakura._

_Aku berhenti dan menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Kau orang Jepang juga ya?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, aku tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang besok di jam yang sama ke sini untuk mengambil klarinet yang kubeli. Sekarang aku pamit. Dah..."_

_Aku pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. _

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengira bahwa diriku adalah Pria Fur Elise yang selama ini ia tunggu? Di satu sisi aku juga tak berharap akan berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak mau menyeretnya dalam kehidupanku yang berbahaya.

Perjumpaan-perjumpaanku dengannya berlalu penuh kebahagiaan. Sudah lebih dari lima bulan kami berdekatan satu sama lain. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan permainan biola dan pianonya. Aku memberikan waktu luangku untuk bertemu dengannya hingga mungkin dia sudah banyak tahu tentang diriku, keluargaku, juga kepribadianku secara lengkap. Sayang hingga sekarang dia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang selama ini dia yakini adalah salah, aku bukan Pria Fur Elise.

Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa tertawa bebas di balik jeruji kebohongan. Aku juga tidak bisa terus menyeretnya masuk dalam bahaya besar. Maka, aku akan mengakhirinya dengan segera.

* * *

Berlin di sore hari begitu indah. Dilihat dari salah satu sudut kota, cahaya kemerahan matahari akan terlihat begitu megah. Beberapa kelopak tulip—yang mekar di atas deretan pot-pot milik pedagang bunga—turut menambah nuansa eksotis sore hari. Sakura sudah siap dengan baju hangatnya dan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan sebuah patung raksasa seperti Angel. Tak sampai menunggu lama, Sakura menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Neji—" serunya terdengar menggantung.

Neji tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura dengan dua tangannya yang tersembunyi di belakang seperti memegang sesuatu. "Menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

Sakura tidak merasa keberatan."Hanya sebentar. Jadi, mau ke mana kita sore ini?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan terlebih dahulu sesuatu yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini indah sekali," seru Sakura saat sebuah pot berisi bunga edelwise disodorkan oleh Neji.

Sementara Neji tersenyum membatu saat melihat senyuman Sakura yang tampak begitu bahagia. Sambil tetap membiarkan Sakura dengan senyumnya, Neji mulai membuka mulut.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku," pinta Neji.

Sakura berhenti menciumi bunga-bunga mungil itu dan menatap Neji penuh kasih sayang. Sebentar ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Em... apa ya? Namamu Neji Hyuuga, umur 28 tahun, kau seseorang yang giat bekerja, pengusaha tekstil dari jepang yang bekerja di Jerman."

Neji tersenyum hambar.

"Ohya, kau juga pintar bermain klarinet. Aku rasa kau sangat menyukai dunia musik sama sepertiku."

Cahaya kemerahan matahari semakin lama diredupkan oleh malam yang mulai beraksi. Biar begitu, Berlin masih tetap ramai dipadati orang-orang yang beraktivitas. Rupanya Neji dan Sakura tidak terasa sudah menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka hanya dengan mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Pada akhirnya, Neji merasa ada yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini juga.

"Dari semua pernyataanmu, ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kau ketahui. Ah tidak, bahkan ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang diriku selama ini," kata Neji terdengar seperti mengeja. Pria itu menghela napasnya, "Bagaimana jika seandainya aku tidak suka dunia musik? Aku tidak bisa membuat onigiri, aku tidak suka memancing, aku juga tidak suka melukis. Apakah kau masih tetap dekat denganku?"

Rambut Sakura melayang-layang ringan di udara karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Neji, "Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia.

Tapi...

Orang-orang itu... membawa senjata api di balik pakaiannya.

Arah tujuan mereka... polisi itu... dan _dia_!

Aku segera mengambil revolver berselasar panjang milikku. Beberapa detik kemudian pelatuk kutarik dan peluru pun menembus salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

Bunyi tembakan tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah-tengah ketenangan Berlin. Semua orang di sana kacau balau, satu persatu orang tertembak. Mereka yang di sana buru-buru melarikan diri agar selamat. Sementara itu, Neji dengan waspada mengeluarkan pistol dari jasnya. Beberapa polisi lain muncul dari tempat persembunyian dan membantu Neji. Tembakan-tembakan terus dilancarkan oleh para polisi itu pada sekelompok orang asing yang memang menjadi target mereka.

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

"Neji, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang komandan pada Neji.

Dalam napas yang memburu, Neji berusaha tetap fokus pada sasarannya yang terlalu banyak. "Aku tertembak di bagian lengan, tapi lebih dari itu cepat selamatkan dia, bawa ke tempat yang aman!" pinta Neji sebelum memisahkan diri dari komandannya.

"Baiklah," jawab komandan. Tembakan kembali dilancarkan oleh sang komandan yang melihat seseorang mengacungkan senjata apinya dari balik jendela sebuah apartemen. Matanya yang awas kembali berusaha membidik target, sebelum ia menemukan seorang wanita terdengar merintih di sampingnya.

"Hei...oh sial! Halo, kecelakan! Kecelakan! Ada kecelakaan di sini. Aku minta ambulans. Cepat!" seru sang komandan saat menemukan luka yang cukup parah pada Sakura, tenggorokannya tertembak.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

Menjadi korban dari sebuah peluru nyasar hingga membuatku kehilangan suara bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyedihkan. Aku _shock_ karena polisi mengatakan bahwa Neji terluka parah dan harus kembali ke Jepang untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Tentu saja, Neji merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkanku terlibat. Dia merasa bersalah.

Neji, kenapa dia begitu?

Untuk merayakan kepulanganku dari rumah sakit, Tsunade-_sama_ mengambil gambarku dengan pose memainkan biola. Setelah gambarnya dicetak, aku melihat di dalamnya ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping jalan. Aku tahu itu Neji. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berbicara, aku sudah tidak bisa memanggilnya lagi dan dia yang harus datang untuk menemuiku, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Kehilangan suara merupakan hal yang menyedihkan, dan kehilangan Neji adalah kesedihan yang lain. Hari-hari yang kujalani saat ini bahkan lebih suram dari sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Meskipun Tsunade-_sama_ sudah memberikan segudang nasihat padaku, aku tidak ubahnya tetap menjadi seorang yang pemurung. Banyak para pelanggan yang enggan masuk ke dalam toko karena penjaganya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, begitu kata Tsunade-_sama_.

"Hai." Aku tersadar ketika seorang pria melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku, calon pembeli. "Aku orang Jepang sama sepertimu," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku tidak bisa berbicara, maka aku berikan padanya secarik kertas bertuliskan dengan harapan dia bisa mengerti keadaanku.

_'Selamat datang di toko kami. Ada berbagai pilihan alat musik, sudah ada label harga pada barangnya.'_

Pria itu tersenyum ramah padaku yang memandangnya lesu. "Ohya, aku mau klarinet. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

_'Tunggu sebentar!'_

Aku hendak menuju ke tempat penyimpanan klarinet. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dulu Neji memintaku untuk melakukannya. Hari itu, 12 Mei 2008. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua dari dirinya dengan begitu cepat. Aku terlalu dalam berharap bahwa dia akan segera datang ke sini dan bercengkerama seperti dulu lagi. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku tetap menunggunya, seperti dulu aku menunggunya selama hampir dua tahun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Pria itu melihatku terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi klarinet.

Aku buru-buru bangun dan mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja keluar, lalu menyerahkan barang pesanannya.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau menenangkan hati terlebih dahulu."

_'Maafkan aku'_

Dia tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali lain kali, dan nanti kau harus terlihat lebih baik. Aku permisi."

Neji...di mana sebenarnya dirimu?

* * *

Hari berikutnya datang dengan begitu cepat. Sakura yang tetap mendapati hari-harinya dalam kesedihan kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Hai, aku datang lagi. Jadi apakah kau sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya pria tempo hari.

Sakura tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu di buku sakunya untuk diperlihatkan pada calon pembelinya.

_'Ya, hari ini aku jauh lebih baik.'_

"Itu lebih baik untukmu. Ohya, aku akan membeli klarinet itu sekarang."

_'Tentu."_

Sakura tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Aku Sasuke, salam kenal."

_'Sakura, salam kenal juga.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Dia terlihat begitu sedih dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku datang ke tokonya bukan untuk membuatnya teringat pada masa lalu. Aku akan mengajaknya menjauhi kesedihan dan menyeret kembali senyuman-senyuman yang selalu kurindukan. Memang benar bahwa aku kini bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan hatinya yang sudah terpaku pada seseorang.

Namun lebih baik ketika aku memutuskan untuk berdekatan dengannya, membuatnya tersenyum seperti saat ia menemukan kembali sebuah biola baru sebagai pengganti yang rusak...dan dengan keputusan ini aku tidak berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan melihat ke dalam mataku jauh lebih dalam.

Dengan diriku yang sekarang, aku menjadi semakin baru. Aku datang setiap hari ke toko itu hanya untuk sekedar menghiburnya, mendengarkan permainan biola darinya, bersenda gurau dengan sang nenek, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dari sekian banyak hal yang kulakukan belum bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan senyuman-senyuman itu. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi tidak untuk sebuah kebahagiaan melainkan kesungkanan terhadap usahaku.

_'Bisakah kita makan malam bersama?'_

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia maksud. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kali ada tanggapan atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya selama ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku ada tempat yang bagus untuk makan setelah melihat matahari terbenam."

Dia mengangguk tanpa menatapku.

* * *

"Ini tempatnya," kata Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Wanita itu tampak melihat-lihat keadaan sebuah restoran mewah yang ia masuki. Beberapa meja tertata rapi di dekat perapian klasik membuat suasana jadi semakin hangat, mengingat di luar tengah hujan deras. Sakura hanya tersenyum sungkan ketika Sasuke menggeserkan kursi agar dia bisa duduk. Sasuke tentu tidak mengharapkan Sakura menyampaikan terima kasih.

"Ini tempat terbaik yang pernah kutemui di Jerman." Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan—yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan secarik kertas oleh Sakura. "Sebetulnya aku kaget ketika kau mengajakku untuk keluar makan malam seperti ini. Ada hal yang mau dibahas?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menulis.

_'Aku minta maaf. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain.'_

* * *

**to be continued **(dalam waktu dekat)

* * *

Happy birthday Ochi-chan~ special buat yang ultah, anggap sebagai kado ya ^^

Mau protes, bunuh, demo, kasih pujian -plak- silahkan di _page review_ saja, hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Fur Elise (c) Beethoven

Story (c) Daisy

Crucify My Love (c) X-Japan

**Warning (s)**: AU, perhatikan cetak miring yang menandakan sebuah _flashback, _ada banyak _chara's pov_ di sini.

**Note: **_Fic _ini kupersembahkan buat **ceruleanday, Furu-pyon, Daniyal Sheva, Reinnne, Arzhetty, **yang barusan ultah **Harayosaki Ochi, Azuka Kanahara, Michi, Nono Mishima, Rin Wolf Sakamoto **dan **Evey Charen.

* * *

**

**Fur Elise**

Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti Beethoven, kehilangan cinta bahkan tidak ada yang mampu menerjemahkan tiap nada yang ia ciptakan untuk siapa.

Aku hanya ingin menjadikan melodi ini sebagai salah satu bukti bahwa hanya engkau yang aku cintai, tiada yang lain.

Aku hanya ingin menjadikan suaramu sebagai instrumen terakhir yang kudengar.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi Beethoven.

* * *

"Ini tempatnya," kata Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Wanita itu tampak melihat-lihat keadaan sebuah restoran mewah yang ia masuki. Beberapa meja tertata rapi di dekat perapian klasik membuat suasana jadi semakin hangat, mengingat di luar tengah hujan deras. Sakura hanya tersenyum sungkan ketika Sasuke menggeserkan kursi agar dia bisa duduk. Sasuke tentu tidak mengharapkan Sakura menyampaikan terima kasih.

"Ini tempat terbaik yang pernah kutemui di Jerman." Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan—yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan secarik kertas oleh Sakura. "Sebetulnya aku kaget ketika kau mengajakku untuk keluar makan malam seperti ini. Ada hal yang mau dibahas?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menulis.

_'Aku minta maaf. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain.'

* * *

_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Mungkin sejak aku menerima tawarannya, aku sudah salah. Kupikir itu sebuah awal yang indah bagi kami berdua. Ternyata tidak lebih baik daripada tetap diam dan melihatnya bermain biola di tengah pasar tanpa menyapa. Atau mungkin memang itu yang lebih baik? Ketidakberdayaanku melihatnya bersedih lebih berpengaruh untuk membawaku padanya. Padahal, jika aku diperbolehkan berkata pada hatiku, ini sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya, mendengar suaranya, merasakan kesejukan dari permainan biola seperti beberapa tahun silam. Kini aku dan dirinya tak lebih dari dua orang yang berbeda.

Tidak. Hanya dia yang berubah, sementara aku tetap seperti yang dulu: pengecut. Aku tak ubahnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah bisa melihatnya secara dekat, menatap matanya yang selalu basah, serta mendengar dengan lebih jelas permain biola darinya, aku tetaplah seorang pria yang bersembunyi di balik asap. Tubuhku kadang beku oleh getaran dari setiap pelatuk yang kutarik. Aku bergetar dalam keangkuhan saat melihat orang-orang itu mati oleh peluruku. Dan ketika aku kembali mengingat tentang apa yang sesungguhnya ada pada diriku, Aku mulai berpikir bahwa penolakan—yang bahkan belum kuminta—nya tidak akan membuatku terlalu lama menyesal.

Kulihat wajahnya tak banyak berubah dari waktu aku menjemputnya: kusut dan pucat pasi. Aku tidak akan banyak berkata kali ini, mungkin cukup dengan satu senyuman.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Dia mengangkat pandangannya sehingga bertemu dengan tatapanku. Pandangannya sangat menyedihkan. Andai aku bukanlah aku. Aku membalas tatapan sedihnya dengan senyuman—yang selalu kujadikan alat untuk menutup diri. "Aku senang belanja alat musik di toko itu, dan aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. _May I_?"

Dia tidak membalas apapun.

.

.

.

Jadi, aku mengantarnya pulang. Wanita tua yang tinggal bersamanya sangat baik padaku, kami bercerita banyak hal mengenai Jerman. Tsunade menceritakan segala pengalamannya selama tinggal di negeri ini selama dua puluh tahun. Tak hanya Tsunade yang akrab denganku, dirinya sekarang juga lebih leluasa bergerak di sekitarku. Kedekatan kami secara tidak sengaja membuat segores senyuman pada bibirnya. Dan begitu aku menyaksikan senyuman itu, ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Lucu sekali dia.

Aku lantas diajaknya untuk melihat sebuah ruangan. Langkahnya terlihat begitu berat dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Aku mengira bahwa itu adalah kenangan di antara mereka berdua. Aku tetap di sini, melihatnya membuka lukisan-lukisan yang ditutupi kain putih, banyak dan di antaranya menggantung. Tapi dia lebih memfokuskan diri pada sebuah lukisan besar yang tampak selalu dirawat.

Padang rumput dan bunga aster.

"Ini sangat bagus. Lukisanmu?"

Dia menggeleng. Sesaat kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah catatan panjang.

_'Ini adalah tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamanya.'_

Ya, paling tidak aku akan tetap membacanya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya kini semakin sedih dan membutuhkan sedikit senyuman.

_'Dia yang memberiku biola baru dan mengirimikan partitur setiap pukul lima sore.'_

Aku ingin menyingkirkan anak rambut yang turun menutupi wajah basahnya. Dia tidak menangis, justru itu yang kusesalkan. Dia sudah terlalu bersedih dan membuang banyak air mata demi polisi itu. Hingga sekarang, aku yakin sudah tidak ada setetes yang ia perlihatkan padaku.

_'Neji. Jadi dia menyalakan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Dia pergi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.'_

Atau mungkin aku salah? Aku melihat genangan air di kelopak matanya. Hatiku bergetar hendak menyekanya sebelum jatuh.

_'Tanggal 17 Desember. Dia berjanji untuk melihat penampilanku di panggung orkestra.'_

_'Mungkinkah dia akan mengingkari janjinya?'_

_'Aku tahu selama ini dia yang bersembunyi di balik tiang depan toko untuk selalu bisa melihatku. Tapi dia tidak menyapaku dan mengucapkan, 'Aku merindukanmu.' Apakah dia sangat yakin bahwa aku baik-baik saja?'_

Dia tidak memandangku, dan dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak buru-buru membaca tulisannya. Aku mengamati—membaca—mengamati—membaca begitu seterusnya sampai aku bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana ia begitu bersedih atas kepergian pria itu.

_'Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat hancur atas kepergiannya. Aku menunggunya."_

Aku menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat sebelum air mata itu jatuh ke lantai. Aku membiarkannya menangis sampai puas—meski kutahu itu bukan kebahagiaannya—di dadaku. Dia mencengkram erat jaket hitam tebal ini. Jika ada sisa dari suaranya, maka itu akan digunakan baik-baik hanya untuk menangis. Isakannya semakin lama semakin kencang, begitu pula dengan rengkuhanku pada tubuhnya, semakin kuat.

"Sakura-_san_, menunggu tidak ada gunanya."

* * *

"Kenapa kami tidak bisa menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu interpol yang bertanggung jawab atas diri dan tugas Neji selama di Jerman, Jiraiya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sengaja pergi ke kantor polisi. Awalnya Sakura menolak, akan tetapi invasi Sasuke lebih kuat. Akhirnya ia menyetujui usulan Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal itu pada kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya saat ini," Jiraiya menghela napasnya, "Lukanya juga tidak parah. Mungkin karena masalah perizinan dari Jepang, jadi dia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

Sakura tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam lalu menunduk.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum akan keberadaanku, jadi aku putuskan untuk membuatkan beberapa kebahagiaan untuknya. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai seniman-seniman musik itu. Beberapa mungkin akan membuatnya sangat tertarik.

* * *

"Ini rumahku," kata Sasuke saat ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang sangat sederhana namun indah. Beberapa pot bunga mawar dan tulip berjejeran di sekitar bangunan utama. Hamparan bunga aster putih juga menambah eloknya kediaman yang minimalis itu.

Sakura tampak kagum dengan desain sederhana rumah Sasuke. Matanya mengamati dengan serius berbagai tanaman hias yang ditanam di pot. Ketika sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu rumah, Sakura mendapati serumpun bunga aster di pot yang tampak lebih segar dibanding dengan yang ditanam di tanah biasa. Mengerti akan rasa kagum itu, Sasuke dengan cepat menjelaskannya. "Belanda terkenal tidak hanya tulipnya saja, melainkan aster. Ada padang aster indah di Amsterdam, kebetulan aku mengunjunginya tahun lalu dan mengambil beberapa bibit sebagai kenang-kenangan," jelas Sasuke.

Kekaguman Sakura tidak berhenti sampai pada bunga dan halaman. Ada beberapa lukisan dan barang antik yang ia senangi di rumah Sasuke, di antaranya lukisan klasik impresionis dan naturalis. Sakura terlihat tampak lebih ceria dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyuman mulai berkembang dengan ringan di sana.

"Sakura, kau suka musik klasik?" tanya Sasuke setelah meletakkan sebuah kardus berat di meja makan. Sakura mendekatinya seolah ingin bertanya tentang isi dari kardus itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai Haydn dan Mozart, juga permainan biola Vivaldi. Jadi, aku mengumpulkan banyak hal tentang mereka, musik dan buku-buku yang memuat kisah hidup orang-orang hebat tersebut."

Sakura menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan semangat.

_'Apa kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana perjalanan cinta para musisi itu? Aku hanya mengetahui hidup mereka, tidak tentang cinta.'_

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebetulnya kau salah memilih orang. Aku tidak pandai bercerita."

Sakura terlihat kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di dekat meja kerja. Bentuknya biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa Sakura sangat ingin membuka kotak tersebut untuk melihat isinya. Akhirnya ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, membuat pria itu turut mengikuti arah gerakan Sakura.

"Jangan!" seru Sasuke saat Sakura hendak meraih kotak kecil itu, "Ini hanya kotak penyimpanan yang tidak penting." Sasuke mengambil kotaknya untuk disembunyikan.

Sudah cukup lama Sakura singgah di rumah sahabatnya, beberapa hal sudah cukup membuatnya terkagum. Kebiasaan berkebun yang baik, koleksi musik dan lukisan yang menarik, hingga keahlian membuat _sushi _dan _spaghetti, _rupanya sudah membuat hati Sakura semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabat yang baik. Dalam keadaannya yang sedang dirundung sedih seperti itu, justru dia merasa mendapat hal lain. Sakura tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan kecil yang ia terima hari ini bisa menggantikan kebahagiaannya bersama Neji. Tidak akan pernah ingin. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menjamin sampai kapan hal itu terjadi, bukan?

"Sakura-_san, _aku punya sesuatu," kata Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Pria itu menyalakan DVD player miliknya. Tak berapa lama, sebuah tayangan film berdurasi pendek muncul di layar. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat menontonkannya pada Sakura. Ia melakukan _play-paused _berulang-ulang dalam mode _mute._

"Aku sudah menonton film ini puluhan kali, aku juga sudah hafal dengan pola mulut para pemainnya ketika berbicara," Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dan memaksa agar wanita itu menatapnya balik, "Nah, sekarang coba berbicara sesuatu. Maka aku akan menebak kau mengatakan apa."

Sakura terlihat ragu. Ia mengamati terlebih dahulu wajah Sasuke yang penuh harap.

"Ayo, bicaralah," pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

_'Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin.'_

Sasuke tersenyum, "Apakah kau mengatakan 'Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin' kepadaku?" Sasuke meyakinkan. Sementara Sakura hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan sangat halus.

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga**

Bandara semakin ramai. Dari beberapa yang ada aku melihat Komandan Jiraiya sudah menjemputku dengan senyuman lebar—khas dirinya. Aku kembali dari penundaan tugas kembali setelah kecelakaan yang kualami tempo lalu bersama wanita itu. Sekarang aku sudah berada di Jerman. Kali ini aku sadar bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang menunggu sebuah takdir hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apakah aku bisa kembali ke negeri ini atau tidak.

Sama seperti dirinya, yang entah sampai kapan harus mengetahui tentang diriku yang bukan sebenarnya ia tunggu.

"Neji, Neji, akhirnya kau kembali juga kepada kami," sapa Komandan Jiraiya seraya memelukku dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Pria hebat itu tertawa sumringah, "Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja dengan misi yang masih sama seperti waktu itu. Bagaimana Jepang sendiri? Apakah mengalami banyak perubahan? Sudah lebih dari lima tahun aku pergi meninggalkannya."

Mungkin Komandan Jiraiya satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Sebagai seorang paman dan ayah yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitan darah. Lebih baik daripada orang tuaku yang sudah tiada, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Bahkan mungkin ketika dia mendahuluiku, akulah orang yang akan pertama kali menangis.

.

.

.

Komandan Jiraiya terlalu mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Oleh sebab itu ia nekad mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Tidak. Tapi aku belum ada persiapan menghadapi kesedihannya. Lamat-lamat ekspresi Komandan Jiraiya juga berubah, seperti sedang mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Komandan Jiraiya. Mobil yang kami tumpangi mendadak kuhentikan di jalan yang dekat dengan sebuah telepon umum. Aku terlalu kaget dengan apa yang Komandan Jiraiya tanyakan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

Dia menghela napas, "Jawab saja sesuai dengan nuranimu."

"Aku terlalu bingung. Aku terlalu lama pergi darinya."

Aku bisa melihat keputusasaan pada wajah Komandan Jiraiya. Aku tahu bagaimana dia banyak berpikir tentang masalahku. Aku memang menceritakan semua padanya, beberapa di antara komentar yang kuterima adalah mengenai sikapku yang sangat berlebihan dan tidak baik.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau itu semua bukan salahmu, hah? Kau juga terluka dan saat itu posisimu sedang dalam tugas. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu!" Kali ini nada Komandan Jiraiya naik beberapa oktaf. Sepertinya dia mulai menunjukkan aksi protesnya terhadapku.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua kebenaran itu. Secepatnya."

Komandan Jiraiya mendesah sebal. "Ya ampun, kau benar-benar membuatku gila." Dia mengacak rambut putihnya dengan frustasi. "Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan. Tapi rasanya semua sudah terlambat. Sudah ada pria lain di dekatnya."

Dan setelah kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Komandan Jiraiya, tubuh panasku bagai dicelupkan ke dalam bagan es yang sangat dingin, membuatku merintih seperti hendak hancur oleh perubahan suhu yang ekstrem. Perubahan dalam hatiku terlalu mendadak. Ada rasa di mana saat ini aku ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki.

"Ini," ujar Komandan Jiraiya sambil mengulurkan ponselnya padaku, "telpon dia dan katakan bahwa kau sudah kembali."

"Ta-tapi..." Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

17 Desember sebentar lagi, benarkah? Sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan diri seperti ini? 17 Desember sebentar lagi, benarkah? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya dengan tidak tentu? Sekarang aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di balkon kamar hanya untuk mengamati sosok pria yang setiap sore berdiri dari balik tiang depan toko. Aku tahu siapa pria itu. 17 Desember sebentar lagi, tapi dia tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Note: **_Yes way!_ #digaplok

Saya putuskan untuk tidak jadi _twoshot _karena terlalu panjang, jadi saya potong di bagian ini. _Nyuwun sewu njih_... *kedipkedip* Eh, sebenernya saya kasihan lho sama Sasuke di sini #gapenting

_Review? Yes way!_


End file.
